hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Ambush
Ambush 'is the 9th chapter in [[Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number|''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number]], and the first to be played with Beard. Chronologically, it is also the very first level in the Hotline Miami series, taking place on March 17th, 1985. Scene Intro In a tiki bar, Barnes and Daniels enter a drinking contest, while a cigarette smoking Jacket follows Beard back to their camp. They encounter Evan, at that time a war journalist, who asks the two soldiers to pose for a couple of photos and gives one of them to Beard. Back in the camp, the men are briefed by their commander, the Colonel, a visibly drunk officer excited about a new shipment of bourbon, and go on the mission. Ambush The level is composed by 3 main stages. Beard kills everyone in several Soviet military camps under cover of a nighttime storm. Outro When Beard has cleared the level, he rejoins his fellow men. Barnes is beating a prisoner and Jacket is guarding the others. Daniels has discovered some intel from a dead officer, and wonders what to do with the prisoners, joking it'd be easier to kill them before sighing. Music * "Java" by Old Future Fox Gang plays in the intro at the bar. ** In earlier builds of Hotline Miami 2, "Don't Cry For Me" by the same artist would play instead. * "Rust" by El Huervo plays while at Beard's camp. ** "Mandalas In My Coffee" by Mad Animals played in the camp in the earlier build of this level. * "Delay" by M|O|O|N plays during the main level. * "Interlude" by Chromacle plays in the outro after clearing the level. Dialogue Tiki Bar sits across the table from Barnes and Daniels. Jacket is standing and smoking. '''Barnes: I dunno if it's the heat, but I feel a bit drunk. Beard: Me too... I'm thinking about heading back to camp. Daniels: I'm good for another round or two... You guys head on back. I'll catch up with you later. Barnes: You don't tell me what to do... okay? I'm gonna show you how to drink, you hear me? Beard: Well, I guess we'll see you guys back at camp then... Just remember that we have a job to do tonight, fellas. exits the Tiki Bar with Jacket tailing. Evan turns from the soldier he's interviewing to talk to Beard. Evan: Excuse me guys... you have a second? I'd like to get a picture of you if you don't mind. Beard: Sure thing. Could you send me a copy if I give you my address? Evan: No need. We have a Polaroid. Would you mind stepping out into the sun here for a bit? puts his arm around Jacket, who gives a peace sign. The photographer snaps and pockets a photo before snapping another. Evan: Alright, good luck out there guys. Thanks for letting me get a shot. Beard: No worries, man. Good luck to you too! photographer holds out [[The Photo|the photo] for Beard to take. He does and enters the military jeep with Jacket.] American Camp is alone in the quarters next to two military equipment cases and 5 bunks. Jacket is alone chain smoking, Barnes has armed himself near the Colonel, and Daniels is still at the fireplace after eating. Beard approaches the Colonel, who is visibly drunk and manning the armory table. The Colonel: Time to move out, son! ... Choose your weapon wisely, and make them shots count. Lord knows how many Ruskies we have out there... Do be careful, my boy. Don't want any of my men dying on me, ya hear? Got a special supply delivery coming in tonight. Wouldn't want to drink all that bourbon alone... Not in this goddamn place! Russian Barracks finishes killing all enemy soldiers in the area. He activates his walkie talkie to radio his squad. Beard: James here, I'm done weeding out the garden. How's it going with the yard? ... Walkie Talkie / Barnes: Hank here, ran out of fuel for the lawnmowers... We're at the gas station on 24th and 7th. Head on over and we'll share the ride back. leaves the area. Russian Intelligence Fort arrives to see Barnes beating a Heavy soldier while a smoking Jacket points an MP5 into the back of a crying Russian Captive's head. Beard approaches Barnes. Barnes: Hey, look at this chubby asshole! Is it just me... or does he look a bit like Daniels? Well, maybe not so much now. I just couldn't help myself. One day I'll show that fat pig who the real boss is... enters the fort to find Daniels with the corpse of an intelligence officer shot through the head. He's looking over a local map of the region. Daniels: Looks like we got our hands on some good intel here... We should get this back to the Colonel as soon as possible! Not sure what to do with the captives though... Maybe we should just let Barnes have his way with them. Would make the jog back to camp a hell of a lot easier! *SIGH*... is stopped and fast forwarded to [[Into the Pit]] Trivia * The Fans can be seen in the mess hall at the bar during the intro. * Jacket and Alex are both standing and smoking in the tiki bar intro. * Beard's referring to the mission as gardening is done again by a 50 Blessings phone message given to Richter in House Call. * Shelby Cinca, who helped El Huervo make the Hotline Miami track "Daisuke" is by the bar with a keyboard in a similar position to Rasmus Wedin in Down Under. * The camp in the intro has a fifth bed and an empty supply box which Beard stands by. Richter has an identical supply box and army cot in his room along with cassettes labeled "March 16th," which would be the day before Ambush. * The helicopter seen in the first area of the level appears to resemble that of a shortened Soviet Mil Mi-8 or a Mil Mi-4 transport helicopter. * In much earlier builds of the game, the level was named Green Inferno and at some point called The Ambush, before eventually gaining its final name in the retail release of the game. * During the outro before going inside and talking to Daniels, Beard can walk over to Barnes and initiate a conversation with him. Barnes will then talk about how the beaten solider looks like Daniels and someday he'll "Show him his place". Gallery Ambush (The Fans).jpg|The Fans sitting at the bar in the introThe assets for these NPCs are called WarBear, WarTiger, WarSwan1, WarSwan2, and WarZebra References Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes Category:Beard scenes